1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, and more particularly to screwless eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional eyeglasses 1 is shown to include a lens assembly 11, two hinge members 12 connected to the lens assembly 11 by two upright screws 13, and two temples 14 connected respectively to the hinge members 12 such that the angles of the temples 14 relative to the hinge members 12 can be adjusted.
The lens assembly 11 includes a top frame portion 111, a lens portion 112, and two front lugs 113 extending respectively and rearwardly from two opposite sides of the lens portion 112. Each of the hinge members 12 includes two vertically spaced-apart rear lugs 121, and a temple-retaining portion 122. Each of the screws 13 extends through the corresponding front lug 113 of the lens assembly 11 and the rear lugs 121 of the corresponding hinge member 12 so that the hinge members 12 can rotate relative to the lens assembly 11 toward each other. Each of the temple-retaining portions 122 of the hinge members 12 is formed with a pivot hole 123 and a rearwardly extending resilient positioning plate 124.
The temples 14 are disposed respectively behind the hinge members 12. Each of the temples 14 includes an outer wall 141, an inner wall 142 having a U-shaped cross-section and formed integrally with a rear portion of the outer wall 141, a projection 143 extending inwardly from a front portion of the outer wall 141 and disposed rotatably within the pivot hole 123 in the corresponding hinge member 12, and a plurality of positioning slots 144 formed in the rear portion of the outer wall 141. The positioning plate 124 of each of the hinge members 12 engages a selected one of the positioning slots 144 in the corresponding temples 14. As such, the temples 14 can be rotated respectively and forcibly about the pivot holes 123 in the hinge members 12 so as to adjust the angles of the temples 14 relative to the hinge members 12. However, the above-mentioned conventional eyeglasses 1 suffer from the following disadvantages:                (1) When the hinge members 12 are mounted to the lens assembly 11, it is necessary to rotate the screws 13 relative to the lens assembly 11 and the hinge members 12 by a tool, such as a screwdriver (not shown).        (2) The screws 13 may be loosened from the lens assembly 11 due to frequent rotation of the hinge members 12 relative to the lens assembly 11, thereby resulting in separation of the lens assembly 11 and the hinge members 12.        (3) The screws 13 affect adversely the appearance of the eyeglasses 1.        